EAT
by oreoivory
Summary: Dalam pejaman mata terakhir, langit masih membiru dan Sakura masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya. #SasuSakuFictions #SSChallenge2k18 [FusionFic AU]


**Disclaimer : Cerita ini menggunakan karakter-karakter anime/manga 'Naruto' yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto yang digabungkan (merupakan fusion fic) dengan beberapa situasi dan elemen-elemen dalam novel 'World War Z' karangan Max Brooks. Plot dan ide cerita hanyalah cerita fiktif yang saya buat terinspirasi dri novel World War Z, yang saya kembangkan dengan memasukkan beberapa unsur dari novel WWZ yang dirombak ulang dan digubah sana-sini.**

 **Warning : Cerita ini merupakan fanfiksi (fusion fic) yang ditulis hanya sebagai hiburan untuk penulis dan pembaca. Terdapat adegan gore, kematian chara mayor, dan cerita memiliki kesan gelap sehingga tidak dianjurkan bagi anak dibawah umur untuk membacanya. Cerita fiksi ini merupakan Alternatfe Universe, sehingga penggambaran karakternya jauh berbeda dengan karakter dalam manga Naruto (OOC).**

 **A.N : Fanfiksi ditulis untuk sschallenge2k18, menggunakan prompt 1 [urban legend].**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **E . A . T**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

Saat epidemi itu melanda dunia, Jepang adalah salah satu negara yang langsung mengisolasi diri. Jepang—sama halnya seperti Korea Utara—memperketat basis pertahanan dan perbatasan negara. Pemerintah kembali melakukan kebijakan politik isolasi.

Leluhur kami pernah melakukan hal ini, dulu di masa-masa Keshogunan Tokugawa. _Sakoku¹_ diberlakukan hingga Restorasi Meiji²—yang mempelopori pembukaan diri terhadap bangsa barat. Jepang membuat dinding-dinding agar peradaban dari luar tidak dapat masuk dan bangsa barat tidak akan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Jadi, pemerintah mencoba kembali ke masa itu, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja dengan menutup sistem imigrasi antar negara.

Selama setahun semenjak 'Kepanikan Besar³' negara kami masih bersih dari wabah. Tidak ada catatan kasus tentang infeksi dan kegilaan yang kini tengah menyebar tanpa terkendali di luar sana. Meski ada hal-hal semacam itu, aku rasa pemerintah dan aparat sudah mengatasinya dengan baik, sebab nyatanya kasus-kasus dalam warta berita tak pernah menyiarkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Sejak teror itu pertama kali menggemparkan dunia, tentu saja aku cemas dan ada sedikit takut yang menyusupi hatiku. Tapi,toh Pemerintah Jepang segera mengambil tindakan, dan selama setahun ini, negara kami masih aman-aman saja. Jadi aku beraktivitas seperti biasa dan kecemasanku perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Hari itu aku bekerja seperti biasa. Aku adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Perfektur Fukuoka. Lucu sekali, mengingat suamiku adalah seorang pewaris Uchiha-gumi, salah satu _yakuza_ ternama di daerah Khusyu. Pekerjaan kami tentu sangat berbanding terbalik. Tapi semua hal itu tak mengganggu kami, meski terkadang ada beberapa cekcok mengenai hal ini.

Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, begitupun dia. Cinta kami lebih besar daripada segala perbedaan yang akan meretakkannya.

Tidak ada yang spesial hari itu, meski pekerjaanku cukup melelahkan. Mengecek kondisi pasien rawat inap, melakukan dikte, memeriksa grafik pasien, serta berada tiga kali di UGD.

Saat jam _shiftku_ akan berakhir, pagerku berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya dan suara panik Suster Matsuri menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Dia gelagapan mengatakan bahwa pasien di kamar 463 mengalami kondisi aneh.

"Bukankah seharusnya pasien ini ditangani Dokter Yakushi?" tanyaku serius. Aku sempat melihat dia berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit tadi. Lagipula dia memang harusnya bekerja hari ini.

"Beliau sedang dalam perjalanan. Beliau tadi berada di _cafetaria_. Tapi pasien perlu penanganan secepatnya," katanya masih panik.

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Segera kututup pagerku dan secepatnya tiba di lantai atas rumah sakit ini.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai aku tiba di ruangan pasien nomor 463. Aku segera mendorong pintu dan suara panik dua orang perawat menyapa telingaku. Itu Matsuri- _san_ dan Aburame- _san_.

Melihatku datang, Suster Matsuri segera memberikan detail informasi.

"—detak jantungnya baru saja berhenti, tapi pasien ini malah kejang-kejang." Kalimat terakhir yang kudengar membuatku terkejut.

Aku melihat ke arah monitor jantung yang berdengung stagnan dengan garis lurus di layarnya. Kemudian atensiku beralih pada seorang gadis remaja yang berbaring di bangkar rumah sakit. Tempat tidurnya berderit, sebab tubuh gadis itu kelojotan. Pergerakan tubuhnya patah-patah, jemarinya berkeliat-keliut, dan aku bersumpah mendengar bunyi gemeretak tulang di antara bisingnya monitor jantung yang berdengung. Bunyinya seperti sendi yang saling beradu karena tergesek.

Mulut gadis itu juga berbusa.

"Siapkan ⁴ _defiblirator_!" ujarku.

Kedua perawat itu segera menyingkir dari hadapanku mengerjakan perintah. Aku mengecek denyut nadi di tangannya, kemudian mengambil tisu di meja nakas untuk mengelap mulutnya yang berbusa. Membersihkan jalur pernafasan jika kami nanti perlu memberinya selang pernafasan. Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba saja ia menggigit jemariku. Aku menahan jeritanku. Gigitannya keras sekali sampai kurasa jari-jariku akan putus. Aku menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh bersamaan dengan pintu yang membuka.

Dokter Kabuto datang bersama Gaara. Aku menghela napas lega melihat mereka. Aku menyingkir memberi jalan.

Luka di jemariku berdenyut nyeri. Darah menetes dari robekan kulit yang menganga. Bukan saatnya bertindak seperti anak kecil. Jadi kuabaikan luka itu dan memberi informasi seperti yang diberikan perawat sebelumnya.

"Kami akan menanganinya," kata Gaara.

Jeritan Dokter Yakushi menarik perhatian kami berdua.

"Astaga!" jeritku tak kalah keras.

Gadis itu telah membuka matanya. Ia menerjang Dokter Kabuto dan mereka berdua bergulat. Rahangnya mengatup-ngatup mencari celah untuk sebuah gigitan, lalu ia mendapatkannya. Satu terkaman di bahu Dokter kabuto dan jeritan kembali mengalun dalam ruangan persegi berwana putih ini.

Aburame- _san_ —yang tadinya menggeret meja _defibrilator_ —mencoba memisahkan mereka. Kericuhan tiba-tiba terjadi di ruangan 463. Histeria Matsuri- _san_ menambah ketegangan penuh teror. Gaara menarikku menjauh, ia juga sempat meminta Matsuri- _san_ mengikutinya.

Gaara segera menutup pintu kamar dan meminta Matsuri- _san_ menguncinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"protesku.

Aku menatap _horror_ ke arah pintu. Di dalam sana ada seorang dokter dan seorang perawat yang terjebak bersama gadis sakit separuh sinting, separuh buas seperti hewan.

"Matsuri- _san_ , cepat kau cari kuncinya!" Matsuri- _san_ yang masih kaku mengangguk bimbang kemudian menyeret kakinya meninggalkan kami.

"Itu dia, wabahnya!" kata Gaara serius. Tangannya masih setia menarik gagang pintu sekuat tenaga. Mencegah 'yang berada di dalam sana' agar tidak keluar.

Aku masih sedikit linglung. Kudengar keributan di ruang yang berada di hadapanku. Suara geraman, raungan, jeritan, dan suara benda-benda yang jatuh berdentang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku menatap ke dalam melalui kaca di pintu kamar. Aku bersumpah gadis itu mengunyah sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu terjatuh dari mulutnya yang penuh liur. Apa itu bagian tubuh dari...

Tak sempat kuselesaikan pikiranku. Aku terlalu kalut. Badanku gemetar.

"Mayat hidup." Gaara bergumam rendah. Ia mencengkeram _handle_ pintu kuat-kuat. Terdengar gedoran pintu dan teriakan panik Aburame- _san_.

Aku terpaku kehabisan kata-kata. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Gaara. Saat itu rasanya oksigen di sekitarku tiba-tiba menipis.

Aku melihat kembali tanganku. Kutatap darah yang masih merembes dari kulit yang terbuka. "Gaara." Suaraku pecah saat memanggilnya.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya padaku. Matanya melebar sesaat ketika fokusnya terpusat pada apa yang aku tatap. "Sakura, kau—"

Aku masih syok saat Matsuri- _san_ kembali dan segera mengunci pintu. Gaara mendekatiku dan menyampirkan jas dokternya padaku. Ia meraih tanganku dan menyembunyikannya ke balik saku. Kudengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kami. Kurasa sekarang kehebohan ini sudah menarik perhatian.

oOo

Kamar 463 telah disterilkan. Garis kuning memagari—memberi peringatan bahwa kini wilayah tersebut dalam penyelidikan. Polisi berkeliaran melakukan wawancara pada beberapa saksi.

Gaara membuatku bebas dari kewajiban memberi informasi. Ia juga meminta izin untuk mengantarku pulang.

Aku terlalu syok. Fokusku tercecer entah kemana? Bisa dikatakan aku setengah sadar, separuh jiwaku seakan pergi meninggalkan ragaku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti pembicaraan orang-orang, tidak melihat tindakan mereka, ataupun merasakan paniknya kondisi saat ini.

Satu-satunya yang aku tahu adalah aku terinfeksi.

Fakta itu menghantamku telak. Jadi saat kesadaran mulai kembali, aku menghentakkan tangan Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Kau harusnya memberi tahu mereka yang sesungguhnya!" teriakku frustasi.

"Tapi kau masih adikku!" Gaara balas membentak.

Seumur hidup, ini kali kedua Gaara membentakku. Yang pertama adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Sasuke-kun. Gaara adalah sosok yang bijaksana dan cerdas, ia adalah pribadi yang tenang. Ia mampu menghadapi kondisi paling sulit dengan kepala dingin. Marah bukanlah ciri khasnya.

Jadi, saat intonasinya naik dan suaranya yang sarat oleh kemarahan dan keputusasaan, aku terdiam membeku. Aku tahu kalau Gaara sama paniknya denganku. Ia mencoba menekan perasaan hanya untuk melindungiku.

Aku memeluk Gaara, terisak dalam pelukannya ."Aku takut," gumamk.u.

"Ssshh, kita akan pulang dan membicarakannya di rumah."

oOo

Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku dengan cemas. Ia kebetulan sedang berada di rumah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan bawahannya saat aku pulang. Awalnya ia terlihat marah saat Gaara mengantarku pulang, tapi ekspresi langsung berubah ketika melihatku menangis.

"Sakura, ada apa sayang?" Ia menarikku lembut dalam pelukannya, memisahkanku dari Gaara.

Aku terisak di dadanya, terlalu kalut untuk berkata-kata. Pertanyaan Sasuke- _kun_ menggenang di udara tanpa jawab.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara!"

Aku mendengar suara Gaara, tak berselang lama aku mendengar bunyi langkah-langkah kaki bergerak menjauh. Mungkin itu bawahan Sasuke- _kun_ yang pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Sasuke- _kun_ menarik wajahku yang terkubur di dadanya, kemudian ia menyibak rambutku kebelakang telinga dan mengelap pipiku yang basah dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayo duduk dulu."

Aku mengangguk mematuhinya, berjalan menuju sofa dan menyamankan diri. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke- _kun_ bertanya lagi. Kali ini bukan padaku, tapi pada Gaara. Nadanya tajam penuh penghakiman.

Aku menahan napas, takut akan pendapat Sasuke- _kun_ jika ia mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Aku mendongak untuk melihat reaksinya. Ada banyak spekulasi dalam kepalaku jika Sasuke- _kun_ mengetahui kebenarannya. Yang jelas, aku harus siap jika ia akan mengendurkan pelukannya, mendorongku menjauh, ketakutan, kemudian mengusirku.

Tapi, sampai penjelasan Gaara berakhir, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak melepaskanku ataupun meneriakiku. Pelukannya justru mengerat.

"Apa kau memberitahu polisi?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Bukan hanya kau yang mencintai Sakura, aku juga menyayanginya! Dia saudara kembarku!" Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Bagus, sekarang bagaimana?" Sasuke- _kun_ melanjutkan pembicaraan, mengabaikan tensi di ruangan ini yang terus naik.

"Masa penyebaran virus ini berkisar selama dua minggu hingga satu bulan. Jadi kita masih memiliki peluang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Dari yang aku dengar, WHO (organisasi kesehatan dunia) telah meresmikan _phalank_ sebagai vaksin untuk virus ini. Pemerintah sudah kehilangan koneksi dengan negara-negara lain semenjak traktat isolasi telah diresmikan. Meskipun pemerintah tahu soal _phalank_ , kurasa akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Lebih mudah menyembunyikan ini dari rakyat daripada harus mendapatkan banyak protes dalam situasi 'di ujung tanduk' ini. Kau harus membawa Sakura ke luar negeri. Karena kita hanya bisa mendapatkan _phalank_ disana."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi isakanku terus lolos seiring jalur pernapasan yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Itu vaksin—" kataku sesenggukan. "—bukan obat! Apa kau tidak tahu fungsinya vaksin?!" jeritku.

"Gaara benar. Sayang, mereka sudah menemukan obatnya. Kau akan sembuh. Aku punya koneksi yang sangat baik dengan dunia luar. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Sasuke memberikan senyum menenangkannya.

Ia meraih wajahku, kembali menghapus jejak air mata. Aku menyerah pada kelembutannya. Kueratkan lenganku melingkari bahunya. Mendekapnya kuat-kuat mencari sandaran.

"Aku punya kenalan yang bekerja di WHO, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita. Aku akan mengirim telegram padanya."

Di dalam hidupku, aura permusuhan mereka berdua sudah dibangun semenjak masa-masa _high school_. Tapi hari ini, detik ini, aku melihat mata mereka memiliki visi yang sama. Mereka sama-sama ingin menyelamatkanku.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Jepang membuat sebuah aturan yang membawa bencana di kemudian hari. Mungkin banyak orang yang menilai langkah-langkah yang diambil pemerintah sudah tepat. Tapi untuk orang sepertiku—yang selalu berkecimpung di dunia bawah—tahu kebobrokan kebijakan pemerintah.

Sejak virus itu mewabah, membentengi negara dari pengaruh dari luar adalah kebodohan. Pada masa lalu, mungkin langkah itu efektif. Kami dengan mudah bisa menjadi negara maju karena langkah itu. Tapi jaman sudah berbeda. Sekarang adalah era global. Berusaha mengucilkan diri sendiri adalah tindakan paling tidak bijak. Banyak kebutuhan-kebutuhan kami yang terpenuhi dengan kerjasama dalam berbagai bidang.

Memang hanya sistem imigrasi yang ditutup, tapi hal ini juga mempengaruhi aspek-aspek hubungan _lateral_ yang telah dijalin antar negara. Akibatnya pasokan impor sedikit terhambat, jumlahnya berkurang, bahkan ada yang menyetop pengiriman barang.

Lihatlah sekarang! Kami buta informasi. Ekonomi sedang timpang. Kondisi sosial politik pun sedang memanas. Mungkin dalam setahun kami bisa bertahan, tapi aku khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu kondisi jadi lebih tak terkendali lagi.

Pemerintah adalah aktor yang baik. Mereka dengan mudah meyakinkan rakyat.

 _ **Tidak ada wabah, kita semua aman. Kesulitan ekonomi, sosial, dan politik lebih mudah dihadapi daripada kita harus berhadapan dengan kumpulan makhluk buas**_ **.**

Aku ingin meludahi pidato mereka. Lalu jika wabah ini akan terjadi selama bertahun-tahun, atau berpuluh-puluh tahun, akan jadi apa negara kita?

Lebih buruk lagi jika wabah itu akhirnya masuk ke negara ini. Kemudian kepada siapa kita akan mencari bantuan? Apa negara ini akan melakukan _harakiri_ seperti samurai yang mempertahankan harga diri? Sebab Jepang harus merobek mukanya jika meminta bantuan setelah menerapkan _Sakoku_.

Kenapa aku berbicara kemungkinan terburuk setelah semua yang pemerintah lakukan memang berhasil mengatasi wabah ini? Karena pasti ada sebuah celah dari sebuah benteng, sekokoh apapun itu. Dan aku juga sudah tahu bahwa celah itu sudah ditembus.

Kebodohan pemerintah lainnya adalah mereka sibuk berada di atas, sampai tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah. Tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Di dunia bawah, kriminalitas meningkat seiring perekonomian yang kini memang sedang sulit.

Banyak bisnis-bisnis kotor yang kini menunjukkan peningkatan aktivitas. Bukan bisnis prostitusi ataupun obat-obatan yang beberapa waktu lalu banyak diperhitungkan. Bukan hal-hal semacam itu di kondisi seperti ini.

Bisnis pinjaman dan penyelundupan adalah yang paling populer. Banyak rakyat miskin yang kini mulai meminjam uang dari para _yakuza_. Dan banyak para imigran yang meminta bantuan untuk bisa masuk ke negara Jepang setelah banyak orang yang mengetahui bahwa negara kami aman dari wabah zombie. Ini benar-benar bisnis yang sulit, saat pemerintah sedang memperketat perbatasan. Tapi penyelundupan juga bisnis paling menguntungkan.

Kami bisa mengeruk kantong-kantong imigran sebanyak yang kami inginkan. Mereka yang sudah putus asa dengan wabah ini pasti rela mengosongkan kantong mereka demi keselamatan mereka.

Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan lebih dari sekedar kebodohan pemerintah. Tapi _yakuza_ lain sudah memulai bisnis ini sebelum aku memulainya. Jadi meskipun aku tidak terlibat, wabah ini tetap akan masuk juga. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gunungan emas di depan mata.

Sakura selalu memperingatkan tentang bisnis kotorku. Sudah sejak kami menjalin hubungan. Dia bahkan mengancam akan putus denganku. Tapi aku dan dunia bawah tidak akan bisa lepas. Dan aku juga tidak bisa melepaskannya. Jadi aku memanipulasinya untuk keegoisanku.

Satu-satunya hal yang selalu aku sesali adalah membodohi Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melepaskan kegelapan yang lama merengkuhku. Tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Akan membawa masalah lebih besar jika aku melepaskannya. Dunia bawah bukanlah tempat dimana kau bisa bertobat kemudian hidup dengan tenang.

Aku tidak peduli dengan kematianku tapi aku peduli dengan kehidupan Sakura. Dia adalah segalanya. Ia adalah sosok dimana kutempatkan jiwaku hidup dalam dirinya. Jadi, dia adalah kehidupanku. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk bisa melepaskannya dari iblis sepertiku. Aku egois dan akan selalu egois kalau itu menyangkut Sakura.

Jadi kukatakan padanya kalau bisnisku hanya berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang licik. Aku hanya membunuh orang-orang yang pantas dibunuh. Aku tidak melakukan bisnis _human trafficking_ ataupun narkoba.

Tapi itu hanyalah tipudaya saja. Kehidupan dunia bawah selalu seperti itu.

Aku bukanlah orang taat. Bagiku neraka adalah relevansi dari sebuah persuasi yang dijadikan pedoman agar kedamaian tercipta. Jadi hal-hal semacam hukuman bagi para pendosa atau sebuah karma tak lebih dari stigma yang mesti ditelan manusia agar mereka semua tidak membuat kekacauan.

Hingga hari ini tiba. Karma—yang tak lebih dari isapan jempol untukku—kini hadir tanpa bisa aku hindari. Semua ketamakanku kini menenggelamkanku pada ribuan penyesalan.

oOo

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang menyerahkan diri," ucap Sakura putus asa.

"Kita akan menemukan penyelesaiannya sayang. Gaara sudah mengatakannya kan?" Aku sendiri juga putus asa menghadapi Sakura yang pesimis seperti ini. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya hingga membawa nama Gaara dalam percakapan kami. Aku tidak pernah mau dia ada di antara kami, tapi sekarang adalah pengecualian.

Sakura mengisak lagi. "Aku mendengar desas-desus kalau pemerintah mengadakan karantina. Jadi aku akan aman disana. Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Sialan dengan yang Sakura katakan. Pemerintah itu ular. Karantina hanya istilah sopan dari 'aku menembak kepalamu'. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitinya. "Sayang, tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku janji!"

"Berhenti mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku bisa jadi monster pembunuh setiap saat! Menjauh dariku! Aku bisa menyakitimu." Sakura berteriak, aku merasa tenggorokannya akan putus saat itu juga.

Aku juga benci ketika aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, Sakura akan histeris. Virus keparat itu membuatnya menjadi paranoid. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menenangkan lewat kata-kata. Sayangnya aku tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan baik.

"Sayang, apa kau ingat sumpah pernikahan kita? Dalam keadaan sehat dan sakit, dalam suka dan duka. Kita akan bersama Sakura, apapun situasinya. Dan kau adalah istriku, kita harus menghadapi ini bersama. Kumohon jangan menyerah!" Kutatap matanya, berharap kesungguhanku akan tersampaikan padanya.

"Sasuke..." Di detik itu, ia menghambur memelukku. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam dekapanku. "Aku takut, takut sekali."

Aku mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Ada aku disini, jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Perasaanku berubah gelap. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu."

Ini sudah bukan soal virus lagi. Aku harus segera membawa Sakura pergi sebelum polisi menangkapnya.

* * *

[ **Sakura** ]

Dermaga penuh dengan kapal-kapal yang mengangkut peti kemas. Pelabuhan Hakata terlihat sibuk meski aktivitas semenjak Kepanikan Besar menurun drastis.

Sasuke- _kun_ menuntunku menuju salah satu kapal. Bukan kapal pesiar mewah, kelihatannya seperti kapal barang biasa. Aku tahu jika tindakan yang kami lakukan _illegal_ , jadi kurasa ini bagian dari rencana Sasuke- _kun_. Kami harus berkamuflase untuk dapat melakukan perjalanan tanpa pemeriksaan.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. China adalah negara pertama yang terpapar virus ini. China juga negara paling padat di dunia, menyebabkan virus zombie menular dengan cepat dan menjadikannya negara paling berbahaya di dunia untuk saat ini. Dan kesanalah aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan pergi.

Sasuke- _kun_ mengatakan kalau kami akan melewati jakur bersih, tapi tetap saja aku takut. Aku was-was pada kemungkinan sekumpulan zombie yang akan menyerang kami. Sepanjang perjalanan, hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang. Tanganku dingin, tubuhku tremor, dan pikiranku agak kurang fokus.

Kami menyeberangi laut tanpa hambatan. Ada mobil hitam yang menunggu kami di dermaga. Sasuke- _kun_ menarikku masuk ke dalamnya.

Perlu waktu selama setengah jam sampai kami tiba di perbatasan. Dahulu, tempat ini dipenuhi oleh jejalan kios-kios makanan dan toko-toko _souvenir_ yang menyambut wisatawan. Tapi kini, tempat ini seperti kota mati, seperti kota yang baru saja dihantam asteroid hingga membakar segalanya. Jalanan lengang, sisi kanan kiri jalan hanya berupa puing-puing, kaca-kaca bangunan pecah berhamburan ke tanah, mobil-mobil teronggok ditinggalkan pemiliknya dan ada barikade pria berseragam militer yang berpatroli menggantikan aktivitas para wisatawan di masa lampau.

Mobil kami tidak melewati pos utama, kami melewati jalan lain. Kupikir aku mengerti, ada anjing-anjing pelacak disana. Yang aku dengar, di beberapa negara, anjing-anjing itu dipakai untuk mendeteksi seseorang yang telah terpapar virus. Namun ada juga desas-desus prosedur peneriksaan secara manual. Artinya kau harus telanjang untuk menunjukkan dirimu bersih tanpa luka. Seketika aku bergidik membayangkan para tentara menggerayangi tubuhku dengan matanya untuk prosedur pemeriksaan. Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_ akan menghabisi mereka semua kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_ bisa mengatur segalanya dengan begitu baik. Tidak ada pemeriksaan, bahkan Sasuke- _kun_ tahu jalur aman untuk dilintasi, sebab aku tidak melihat satupun zombie yang menghadang jalan kami.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Kata Sasuke- _kun_ sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Jemarinya menyisir rambut panjangku.

"Kita akan kemana?" gumamku. Mataku memang terasa sangat berat.

Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menjawab, tapi aku mendengar suara samar-samar miliknya saat aku jatuh tertidur.

"Pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanmu dariku."

oOo

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sebuah pondok kayu. Yang pasti, saat aku bangun, hari sudah gelap dan aku sudah berbaring di atas ranjang bersama Sasuke- _kun_ yang memelukku.

Pada hari pertama aku tidak menaruh sedikit pun kecurigaan. Kupikir Sasuke- _kun_ hanya ingin menghindari wabah zombie di luar sana. Ya, kami bukan di Jepang lagi, lebih tepatnya berada di China, yang merupakan negara dengan bahaya level tinggi kasus paparan virus ini. Jadi, saat pondok kami dikelilingi pagar berduri dan berada di wilayah yang sulit dijangkau—tebing curam di atas laut—, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Tujuan kami datang negara ini adalah untuk mendapatkan obat, tapi sampai seminggu, Sasuke- _kun_ masih belum memulai perawatanku. Padahal, aku mulai merasa kondisi tubuhku sedikit berubah. Aku pikir suhu tubuhku terus turun, membuatku sering menggigil kedinginan. Badanku terus tremor dan aku juga mulai batuk darah.

Pondok kayu ini juga selalu dalam keadaan terkunci, dan aku tidak tahu kuncinya ada dimana? Ada stok makanan dalam waktu satu bulan ke depan. Tidak adanya alat komunikasi, padahal China tidak seotoriter pemerintahan kami. Saat aku bertanya pada Sasuke- _kun_ , ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas kalau segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak memuaskanku, membuatku mencari sendiri berpegang pada asas praduga yang aku buat. Setelahnya, aku mulai menyadari apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ coba pikirkan.

Jadi, sebelum hal ini menjadi jauh tak terkendali, aku langsung membuat keputusan. Aku mencari pistol milik Sasuke- _kun_ , yang langsung aku dapatkan dalam laci nakas. Dengan gemetar, kupegang pistol itu dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku, tepatnya ke tempat otakku berada.

Sebelum pelatuk pistolnya bergeser, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Matanya melebar melihatku dengan pistol di tangan.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan itu Sakura."

Dalam mata Sasuke- _kun_ yang sekelam malam, aku melihat rasa takut dan emosi yang tidak terbaca.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kamu lakukan." Kataku terisak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke- _kun_ terlihat frustasi, matanya masih waspada pada pistol yang masih kugenggam.

"KAMU MAU MATI!" jeritku histeris. "Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa sembuh, jadi kamu akan terus berada disini sampai aku jadi mayat hidup." Suaraku patah-patah seperti suara hewan di temlat penjagalan.

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke- _kun_ terlihat putus asa. "Sialan Sakura, turunkan senjatanya."

"Kamu mau aku memakanmu?!" Teriakku menudingnya.

Sasuke _-kun_ diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu. Tidak ada artinya aku hidup kalau kau tidak ada."

Aku terus menangis. "Dan kamu mau membuatku jadi pembu—" Belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku, Sasuke- _kun_ mendorongku hingga jatuh terlentang. Ia menyentak pistol dari genggamanku dan mengunci tanganku.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke- _kun_ menarikku berdiri, masih mengunci tanganku, ia menendang pintu almari hingga terbuka. Ia mengambil dua potong kemejanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengikat tanganku menyatu dengan kepala ranjang menggunakan kemejanya. Ikatannya kuat sekali sampai rasanya sulit untuk dilepaskan. Kemudian ia juga mengikat kakiku.

Aku berteriak dan meronta, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tak acuh dan meninggalkanku. Tak berapa lama ia kembali membawa sebuah tali. Ia mengganti kemeja yang mengikatku dengan tali yang disimpul rumit.

Berulang kali Sasuke- _kun_ meminta maaf, bahkan ia menangis tergugu disampingku. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku melihatnya sehancur ini. Hari itu, pondok ini diisi dengan kesedihan kami berdua.

* * *

 **Sasuke]**

Saat aku mendengar bahwa Sakura terinfeksi, aku tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Semua perkataan tentang obat, vaksin, penangkal wabah keparat ini hanyalah isu-isu yang meledak untuk mempengaruhi industri farmasi dan dunia biomedik. Ini hanyalah taktik ekonomi untuk menggembungkan kantong-kantong pengusaha, aparat, dan pemerintah saja. Semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan. _Phalank_ tidak lebih hanyalah vaksin rabies biasa.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan Gaara sebagai penipu, karena dia hanya memberi penjelasan berdasarkan hal-hal yang ia dengar. Padahal kenyataan bisa diputarbalikan atau bahkan disembunyikan. Gaara memang orang yang terlalu naif, ia tidak tahu saja kalau dunia ini begitu busuk. Tapi aku mengapresiasi kepeduliaannya, Gaara hanya berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya. Soal kebenaran itu sendiri biar aku yang menyimpan.

Ya, aku sudah berhasil memasang topeng dengan baik selama ini di depan Sakura. Sudah sejak dari pertama kami bertemu, dan berhohong kali ini pun bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hei, jangan menghakimiku. Haruskah aku mengatakan, 'Sayang, kematianmu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu', harus aku mengatakan hal sialan semacam itu?

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membawa Sakura keluar dari Jepang. Menjauhkannya dari anjing-anjing pemerintah. Selanjutnya? Biar aku membuatnya bahagia di atas kepalsuan ini.

Aku melakukan banyak upaya untuk melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Memalsukan dokumen, menyuap pejabat dan aparat, menghindarkan Sakura dari keharusan bersaksi, membayar mahal untuk segala upaya pelarian kami.

Aku membeli sebuah pondok di atas tebing batu yang menghadap laut. Selain letaknya yang aman baik dari para zombie maupun manusia, tempat itu juga merupakan tempat impian Sakura. Dia bilang padaku, jika dia ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya dalam kedamaian. Ia ingin mendengar bunyi debur ombak yang menghantam karang, melihat biru yang membentang dan nyiur palem yang melambai lunglai, juga merasakan angin yang merengkuh lembut meniupkan aroma garam.

Jika situasi ini adalah situasi normal, mungkin Sakura akan memelukku, memberikan ribuan kecup dan ucapan terima kasih dengan mata yang bebinar terang. Tapi tidak ada kecup dan dekap-dekap hangat. Sakura terlalu panik untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat impiannya. Baginya sekarang, semua tampak seperti inferno kematian.

Aku terus mencekokinya dengan tipuan, bahkan pada saat-saat terakhirnya pun aku masih memberinya seonggok omong kosong. Tidak, aku tidak berniat melakukan pengakuan dosa. Aku hanya perlu membuatnya bahagia, dan itu sudah cukup. Dosa itu urusan nanti, biar aku yang menanggungnya.

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa kita akan terus disini?" tanya Sakura suatu waktu. Ia sudah mulai curiga._

 _Aku tersenyum. "Negara ini cukup kacau dibandingkan Jepang. Sabar ya. Mereka pasti akan segera datang."_

 _"Bagaimana jika terlambat?" tanyanya panik._

 _"Tidak akan."_

Tapi segala hal tidak selalu berada dalam perencanaan. Aku tahu Sakura pasti cepat atau lambat akan curiga, dia wanita yang cukup pintar. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka dia akan bunuh diri.

Aku gemetar dan sangat takut saat melihatnya seperti itu. Beruntung dia lengah, dan aku berhasil mencegahnya sebelum peluru itu menembus otaknya.

Dengan berat hati, kuikat dia di atas ranjang, mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya. Aku sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak. punya banyak pilihan.

oOo

Hari-hari berikutnya kondisi Sakura semakin memburuk. Ia terus mengalami kejang dan terus memuntahkan darah. Kulit _ivory_ nya semakin pucat kelabu, badannya menjadi lebih kurus karena ia tidak pernah makan lagi semenjak sakit.

Pada minggu kedua, Sakura jatuh koma. Aku tahu siklusnya sudah semakin dekat. Sakura sudah seperti bom waktu yang menghitung mundur.

Aku mendandaninya secantik mungkin, mengganti bajunya dengan gaun indah kesukaannya. Aku ingin dia berakhir dengan penampilan terbaiknya bukan sebagai kanibal haus darah. Ia bukanlah monster. Dia masih Sakuraku.

Ia masihlah Sakura yang marah saat aku lupa meletakkan sepatuku di rak. Ia masihlah Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu saat ada yang memujinya cantik. Ia masihlah Sakura, si dokter baik hati saat memberikan permen lolipop pada pasien kecilnya yang menangis. Ia masihlah Sakura yang bingung memilih baju warna marun atau koral. Ia masihlah Sakura yang tertawa riang saat merayakan ulang tahunku. Ia masihlah Sakura dalam ingatanku. Masih tetap Sakura dan terus menjadi Sakura.

Aku melepaskan ikatannya, memberinya kebebasan untuk membalas semua yang telah aku lakukan. Aku memberinya kecupan panjang di kening sebelum pergi keluar pondok.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, aku duduk di beranda pondok menatap laut yang berdebur menabrak tebing. Menatap jauh ke ujung cakrawala, mengembara pada ingatanku tentang Sakura. Terus memutar kolase-kolase memori, mengabaikan raungan dari dalam pondok.

Erangan menyatu dengan bunyi dentuman barang dan kaca yang pecah. Ada gedoran-gedoran pada dinding-dinding kayu pondok. Aku tersenyum dalam diam.

"Kamu bangun, sayang." gumamku.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura menemukanku. Gaunnya menjuntai indah menyapu bebatuan beranda rumah. Langkahnya terseok-seok, separuh diseret. Matanya kosong menatap nyalang ke arahku. Mulutnya mengatup-ngatup dengan erangan yang terus lolos.

Dalam sekali terjangan ia berhasil meraihku. Mencengkeramku kuat dengan jemari-jemarinya hingga kulitku robek karena kuku tajamnya yang menancap. Aku balas merengkuhnya, memberikan akses terkaman buas membuat daging di bahuku terlepas. Ia terus mengunyah hingga aku berdarah-darah.

Kesadaranku terus hilang, hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah tanganku putus, tubuhku penuh lubang dan darah menggenangi bumi. Dalam pejaman mata terakhir, langit masih membiru dan Sakura masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **E . N . D**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **F.N :**

 **¹ Sakoku(** **鎖国** **harfiah: negara terkunci / negara terantai?) adalah kebijakan luar negeri Jepang, yang mengatur bahwa orang asing tidak diizinkan memasuki Jepang maupun warga Jepang tidak diizinkan meninggalkan Jepang, dengan ancaman hukuman mati. Kebijakan ini tidak benar-benar mrngisolasi diri, sebab jepang masih memberlakukan hubungan dagang. Dan kebijakan ini lebih mengarah pada memperketat peraturan-peraturan dalam hubungan internasional.**

 **² Restorasi Meiji(** **明治維新** **Meiji-ishin?), dikenal juga dengan sebutan Meiji Ishin, Revolusi Meiji, atau Pembaruan Meiji, adalah serangkaian kejadian yang berpuncak pada pengembalian kekuasaan di Jepang kepada Kaisar pada tahun 1868.**

 **³ Kepanikan Besar (istilah dalam novel World War Z) merujuk dalam peristiwa wabah zombie yang menyebabkan kekacauan dunia, merubah setiap aspek kehidupan manusia pada masa-masa penyerangan zombie.**

⁴ **D** **efiblirator adalah alat kejut jantung**

 **A.N : ini genre horror, tapi pas baca ulang buat direvisi kok malah kayak humor gini. lol :" Segala cerita ini hanya fiktif, dan cm modal searching google buat beberapa info.**

 **Happy Read**

 **Buat yang baca^^**


End file.
